


Especial- Feliz Navidad-

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Su fecha favorita a llegado el día más especial para Yugi la "navidad" aún que no todo es felicidad cuando tiene que explicar por qué lo es.
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Especial- Feliz Navidad-

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kazuki Takahashi⭐
> 
> 💙Todo se situa después de que el faraón recuperara sus memorias pero como esto es un fanfic aquí Ra lo a dejado estar con su aibou💙

Día= 24 de diciembre  
Hora= 10:56 de la noche   
País= Japón  
Ciudad= Domino

La noche avanzaba lentamente para un chico de bellos ojos amatistas, cabello tricolor y piel blanca como la porcelana mientras estaba sentado en el sofá miraba impaciente el reloj esperando "la hora correcta" para poner en marcha su plan.

 **-¿Que es lo que tanto esperas aibou?-** preguntó el espíritu sentándose a su lado

 **-** **Mhm** **.. no nada Yami solo miro el reloj-** respondió confundiendo más al oji-rojo

 **-** **Ok** **..-** suspiro mirando a su aibou que aun seguía mirando el reloj

 **-Yugi** **deberías salir un rato con tus amigos-** dijo el anciano saliendo de la cocina

 **-Pero** **abuelito no puedo** **Anzu** **se fue a América hace una semana, Joey se fue de vacaciones a Italia con Kaiba y** **Mokuba** **, Tristán se fue a visitar a su familia en quien sabe dónde por qué no le estaba poniendo atención-** rio nervioso, asiendo sonreír a Salomón

 **-Esta** **bien pero deberías salir con el faraón ya luego puedes ir allá-** el espíritu miraba al anciano y a su otro yo con una interrogante en su mente

 **-Bien** **abuelito-** miro por última vez el reloj las 11:10 de la noche

Salió de su casa-tienda seguido por el faraón que miraba al menor en silencio ninguno de los dos decía nada, la nieve comenzaba a adornar el cabello del oji-amatista asiendo reír al mayor.

 **-¿Que pasa** **mou** **hitore** **no** **boku** **?-** el espíritu se acercó un poco a él y señalo su cabello

 **-Te** **ves** **adorable-** dijo sonriendo asiendo sonrojar al menor

 **-No es gracioso** **Yami-** paso su mano por su cabello sacudiendolo un poco asien que los copos de nieve calleran al suelo

Mientras caminaban sin rumbo Yami hablaba con el menor intentando subirle los ánimos ya que se había dado cuenta que la mirada del menor se notaba apagada y sin brillo. La hora paso volando mientras hablaban Yugi miro el reloj que reposaba en su mano derecha y sin decir nada comenzó a correr Yami sin saber nada solo lo seguio hasta que llegaron a un bello bosque los árboles estaban adornados con una capa de nieve asiendolo más hermoso.

**-¿Que hacemos aquí aibou?-** preguntó mirando a su compañero que había dejado de correr

No hubo respuesta así que decidió callarse y solo observar caminaron almenos unos minutos hasta adentrarse en el bosque Yugi sonrió con melancolía y se arrodilló frente a un árbol.

 **-Feliz** **navidad-** susurro mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Yami se acercó lentamente miro con atención el árbol era enorme pero algo llamo su atención en el tronco de este estaba tallado algo.

_ "No importa si nosotros ya no estamos no olvides sonreír siempre cariño" _

_ "Siempre estaremos para ti tal vez no físicamente pero jamás te dejaremos sólo Yugi" _

Miro de nuevo al pequeño que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y entendió lo que le ocultaba sus padres habían muerto.

 **-Si-** contesto el menor mirando a Yami **-mis** **padres murieron cuando tenía 10 años fue en un accidente de avión pero jamás encontraron sus cuerpos-** relato con dolor en sus palabras **-a** **mi madre le gustaba venir a aquí y la última navidad que estuvimos juntos ella y mi padre tallaron esto por eso cada navidad a las 12:00 vengo aquí para recordar ese momento-** el espíritu no dijo palabra alguna

Se acercó al menor y se arrodilló frente a el, lo tomo del mentón y por primera vez desde que se conocieron no lo traspaso sino que sintió la suavidad de la piel de su contraparte se acercó poco a poco y lo beso sus labios eran dulces y sueves como su piel. Se separaron lentamente el oji-amatista sonrió con sus mejillas ruborizadas, el faraón imitó su gesto y lo abrazo Yugi no lo podía creer el estaba tocando lo sé sentía cálido correspondió al abrazo mientras las lágrimas volvían a empapar sus mejillas.

 _ **-Feliz**_ _ **navidad Yugi-**_ susurro el oji-rojo cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del abrazo

 _ **-Feliz**_ _ **navidad**_ _ **Yami-**_ finalizó el oji-amatista

El tiempo se había agotado para Yami que traspaso al menor, ambos se miraron y sonrieron hablaron un poco más sentados en la nieve hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran ya las 12:50 de la noche. Salieron del bosque riendo llegaron a la casa-tienda del menor al entrar todo estaba a oscuras excepto la sala que era iluminada por las luces del árbol de navidad ambos se sentaron en el piso mirando el árbol.

 **-Te** **amo Yugi-** el menor sonrió

 **-Yo** **también te amo Yami-** dijo para minutos después quedarse dormido en el piso

Mientras Yami intentaba acariciar su cabello sin tener ningún resultado suspiro cambiando posición con su aibou subió a la habitación y se acosto en la cama arropandose para luego cambiar de nuevo.

Se acostó junto a el menor sabiendo que no podía tocarlo sonrió y se fue quedando dormido poco a poco. Para el menor había sido la mejor navidad que había pasado en años después de la muerte de sus padres además del regalo que su otro yo le había dado corresponder a sus sentimientos.

_**FIN....** _

Alexa:Feliz navidad mis estrellitas/os espero la pasen bien


End file.
